The present invention is a novel topically applied dermocosmetic composition comprising certain admixtures of the glucoside alpha arbutin and the botanical extract bearberry to be used in skin lightening.
Certain humans at different phases of their lifetime, and from different parts of the world, and in differing phases of their health develop excess melanin and/or colored blemishes on the skin. This excess melanin can occur on any part of the human body, but most commonly appear on the face and back of the hands. These dark spots are caused by high levels of melanin in the keratinocytes located in the top layer of the epidermis.
Melanocytes are located deep in the stratum granulosum, produce melanin, and through an unknown mechanism the melanin rises through about 100 cell layers to the surface where they exist as unsightly dark spots.
Biochemically, the process is:                Tyrosine amino acid (from diet) goes to Dopa; Dopa goes to Dopaquinone; Dopaquinone goes to Dopachrome; Dopachrome goes to Melanin.        
Melanin deposits are seen as the dark spots on the surface of the human skin. They may be called “sun spots” or “age spots” or “liver spots.”